When everything goes wrong, ill always be there
by swimmergirl3
Summary: basic story line: Nico's got a half brother named Aaron. Aaron left camp and moved to Canada. the three years he was in Canada he met a girl named Roselyn McCarthy, and the rest, is history. OC/OC one shot


**Just a warning, it's a long story (not the one below) but I was listening to 'just a dream' by Nelly when I wrote this, so it might be a tad sad … OC/OC, Percabeth, all that stuff. By the way, the Characters name is Roselyn "Rosee" Nicaea McCarthy. Two years after TLO. I do not own PJO, or any of the songs that may come in following chapters. **

_Thinking bout her,_

_Thinking bout me,_

_Thinking bout us,_

_Who we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

The lyrics kept replaying over and over in my head as the car sped by the world around us; everything I once knew was just a blur now. I looked over to the boy sitting beside me and he squeezed my hand reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I didn't believe it anymore.

_So I travel back  
down that road  
Will she come back?  
No one knows  
I realize  
it was only just a dream_

_If only it was just a dream_, I thought to myself. I can't believe this was happening. To me. Me of all people. I looked back out the window of the car to the Canadian fields passing me by; this would be the last time I would see them. I mean im glad that I finally know the truth and all, but I just didn't want to figure it out this way, you know what I mean? Did somebody really have to die for me to figure this out? _Dead_. I can't believe my brother is _dead_. My brother who loved me more then anything; he was my best friend. My twin. I let a tear fall down my cheek, and promised myself that I wouldn't shed another. Not until the day I die. That might be a little extreme … but whatever. Aaron pulled out the headphone from my ear, immediately catching my attention. I loved my music time, and if anybody messed with my Ipod, I swear they would never wake up again. I looked up and realized that the car had stopped. In the middle of a deserted highway. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I didn't have time to even catch a breath before his lips were crashing into my own. He broke away, I was gasping for air, but I didn't want to let him go. He knew that that is what it would take for me to let go. He knew me so well. Tears flooded out of my eyes, blurring my vision so much I couldn't see anything clearly anymore. If I_ could_ see.

"Shhh, Rosee, its going to be ok. We'll get to camp and then we'll burn a shroud for Nic, and everything will be alright. Just Calm down, we need to keep going, we're being followed. We'll be alright, I promise." I was hugging him so tightly I think he was having a hard time breathing. I finally choked back the last sob.

"I know." I said quietly. As he started to drive again. Oh, did I mention that he's only fifteen? So, technically him driving is illegal, but he could pass for sixteen (and plus, he had a fake drivers licence) and he's a child of Hades, so once we get to the border, we can just grab our stuff, and 'shadow travel'. I put the other headphone back in and looked out the window of the passengers seat again, the time was passing way to fast. There was only about another hour until we got to the destination point, then it would be goodbye home land.

The hour passed by way to quickly, and we were already at the motel. AKA, the place where Aaron's friend Percy was going to drive the car down to camp because he is actually the legal driving age. When he parked the car at the back of the parking lot in the shadows, a tall guy with messy black hair, and green eyes stepped out from the shadows. This must be Percy.

"Perce." Greeted Aaron with a half assed wave. His other hand still held me close, almost like he was making sure nothing else could hurt me anymore.

"Aaron, nice to see you. It's been a long time. What? Three years?"

"That's about right, how's Nico? Doing well?"

"Spends most of his time in the underworld, but when you get back we'll be seeing him around a lot more probably, he misses you." I felt completely left out of this conversation. I shifted my weight to my left foot self consciously, and that seemed to do the trick to get my boyfriend to remember I was standing there.

"Oh! Percy, this is Rosee." He said, Percy stuck out his hand. I shook it half heartedly.

"Hey, nice to meet you, im so sorry about you're brother." He said quietly, almost as if he wasn't sure it was safe territory.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly. Another shadow stepped out from the shadows, this time it was a pretty blonde girl with curly hair and stormy eyes.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" asked Aaron. Percy took her by the waist,

"You think id survive a ten hour long drive without someone to talk to Dead Boy?" Percy said smirking as he pecked 'Annabeth' on the lips. She reddened.

"Should've known." Said Aaron shaking his head and rolling his eyes. I stood there a little uncomfortably. Aaron looked down at me (yes, I know im short get over It.) and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned into his shoulder. Or, as far as I could anyways.

"Wow, you always were the gentleman of the twins." Said the girl.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Twins?" I whispered.

"Nah, it's just that my half brother Nico and I did everything together, so they called us the twins. We weren't half as bad as Connor and Travis though you have to admit." He said to everybody. The other two laughed, and then sighed like they were remembering something funny.

"OH! I think I forgot to introduce myself! Im Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and counsellor of cabin 6." She said smiling softly. She elbowed Percy in the stomach, and gave him a look.

"Oh, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And the only child of Poseidon currently. And id like it to stay that way." He said, the sky rumbled.

"I was kidding dad jeez!" he called back in response. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well … we should probably get to camp. Will you guys be there by tomorrow? That's when we're burning the shroud."

"Do we even know who their parent is?" asked Annabeth. Aaron pulled me into a tight hug and buried my head into his chest. I had a feeling he didn't want me to hear the answer. But I did anyways.

"Zeus and Hera." The ground shook. Or maybe that was just the pounding of blood in my ears. I feinted, but didn't fall thanks to Aaron's death grip hug.

I woke up on the cold cement ground, but my head was resting in someone's lap. I opened my eyes groggily to see a worried Aaron leaning over me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um …."

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." He said quietly.

"I figured that part out." I said sitting up and rubbing my throbbing head. He hugged me close.

"Where are Annabeth and Percy?" I asked looking around.

"They left with the car, it's just us now."

"_Thinking bout her,_

_Thinking bout me,_

_Thinking bout us,_

_Who we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream."_

"Ummm …"

"Sorry, that was random."

"I can tell. And you're an excellent singer." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. Are we going to go?"

"Yeah, soon."

"How long was I out for?"

"About two hours."

"That's a new record."

"Eh, once you get to camp, you'll meet people who had been out for days. Percy for example, apparently according to Annabeth, he had been out for five days."

"That makes my record seem tiny."

"It kind of is no offence."

"None taken Dead boy?"

"It sounds weird when you call me that."

"Good or bad?"

"Good … definitely good." He said standing up and bringing me with him.

"I can't wait for you to meet Thalia." He said excitedly.

"Who's Thalia?"

"You're half sister. But she's a hunter, so I don't know if they will be at camp when we get there."

"What's a hunter?"

"Ill explain … later." He said quickly, as if trying to avoid the subject. Strange.

"Whatever."

'Kay, grab you're bag over there, and take my hand." I did as told and grasped his hand.

"Hold on tight and close you're eyes."

"Ok-AAAAAAY!" I ended the sentence feeling like my face was being torn off. The sensation stopped abruptly.

"Open you're eyes." Aaron's voice said, but it sounded far away. His hand slacked in mine, as I opened my eyes. The initial shock was bad, but I got over it eventually. Aaron's hand fell out of mine as he passed out and fell on the ground.

"Aaron!" I yelled, probably catching some unwanted attention from 'campers'. We were on top of a huge hill beside a ginormous pine tree with the Golden Fleece hanging in the lowest branch. At least that's what I thought it was anyways. I dropped my bag and fell down to my knee's and checked Aaron's pulse. He was still breathing thank gosh. Some girls with blonde hair and blue or green eyes ran up the hill with a metal water bottle.

"Who are you?" one of the guys asked me, checking me out in the process.

"Aaron's girlfriend. And you are?"

"Oh. Such a waste, a pretty girl like you with someone like him."

"My twin brother just died yesterday, I just left behind my home, and Im tired and very angry. Do you _want_ to live? Because I can arrange you're death!" I practically screamed at the guy. He backed off which is what I wanted. I saw a girl with jet black hair, electric blue eyes (similar to mine, without the silver lining of course) wearing a silver army jacket with a bow slung over her shoulder and a silver bracelet walking up the hill.

"I assume that you are my new half sister. Only we kids of Zeus have that screaming ability. And very short temper." She said giving me a small sly smile.

"You must be Thalia." I said.

"That is correct. And you must be Roselyn. Nice to meet you." She said sticking out a hand painted with black and silver nail polish.

"What's with the silver obsession?" I said shaking her hand. Everyone around us gasped, Thalia just smirked.

"Ill explain later, don't worry, I wont zap you." Everyone seemed to calm down a bit.

"Is that a normal thing around here?" I said laughing for the first time in a very long time.

"Yeah pretty much." She said grinning evilly. I could tell I was going to like her.

"So, you and Aaron hey?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing a little bit. Everytime someone asked, it was an automatic reflex.

"How long?"

"About three months now." I said proudly.

"That's pretty good. Im proud of you." She said punching my arm playfully.

"Thanks." I said smiling. We were watching the kids sit Aaron up against the pine tree; his eyes were sort of open now. When he saw me and Thalia talking he smiled a bit.

"Knew it." he mouthed. I looked down and blushed. He never ceased to make me go red in the face whenever he looked at me.

"Thalia," he said, his voice was still kind of weak. "Take her down to the big house, to Chiron. Ill meet you there."

"So now you give me orders?"

"Just go." He said. She laughed as she grabbed my wrist and started running down the hill into the camp. I looked around for the first time and wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. Greek style building were everywhere, there were stables full of horses. Oh, wait I mean _pegasi_. There was a canoe lake which is where I assumed Percy spent most of his time. An Archery range, an arena, a dinning pavilion, and a forgery. Wow, this camp was stocked. We walked down to a big baby blue farm house and walked up the porch steps towards a man in a wheelchair playing cards with a short pudgy man in a purple leopard print jogging suit. Interesting fashion choice.

"Chiron, this is Roselyn." I waved.

"Rosee for short."

"Rosee, it's nice to meet you. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and for you're information, dinner will be at 7 due to late activities." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. The short pudgy man grunted before he spoke.

"Lord Dionysus," He said "miserable camp director." He didn't extend his hand. I figured he wouldn't.

"Welcome to camp Lady Rosee."

"Lady?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah Ill explain." Said Dionysus after getting a look from Chiron.

"As of now you are a goddess yadda, yadda being you're parents are Zeus and Hera blah, blah, blah. Get the point?"

"I guess so."

Wait, goddess of what exactly?" Chiron spoke,

"Heroes, and Music." Something didn't click in my mind,

"But isn't Apollo god of Music?"

"Well … here's the thing," he got cut off by Dionysus.

"You were born to be Apollo's consort. His immortal wife."

"Wait …"

"So I don't know why that Andrew boy is trying, Apollo will kill him because he is searching for a girl, and when he see's you, he will fall in love and will be with you forever."

"It's Aaron." Was all I could say at the moment? The god went back to his card game that was laid out on the table.

"Lady Roselyn, you must go to Olympus."

"Just call me Rosee." I mumbled. This wasn't going to turn out good. I loved Aaron, what was I supposed to do? Thalia was just shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her.

"I will accompany you to Olympus Lady Rosee."

"I SAID JUST CALL ME ROSEE!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. The sky rumbled and lightning crackled.

"Whoa, calm down!" called someone from behind me. It was a boy with curly brown hair, elfish features and a mischievous smile. I gave him my best death glare that seemed to work.

"Leave Connor, go jack something from the camp store, we don't need you here right now." said Thalia coolly. He raised his hands in surrender,

"Just giving some advice, wouldn't want Travis' date with Katie to go bad." He said giving me a creepy wink. Something told me who he was. More like a whisper in the back of my mind.

"Connor Shane Stoll, if you don't get you're son of Hermes ass outta here this instant, there will be one less kid crowded in the Hermes cabin." Thalia clapped me on the back.

"Good one, full name, like it." she whispered. I think I really scared Connor because he was out of here before I finished the sentence. He was a fast runner, which could save his life from me one day. Hmm. I turned back to a shocked Chiron, and an amused looking Dionysus.

"I think I could learn to like you kid." Said the god sitting before me.

"Thanks, because that really means a lot to me." I said coolly as I turned my back to the god and walked off the porch and towards the hill where they were still taking care of Aaron. I stalked up the hill and the campers scattered. I assumed they were kids of Apollo. But that was just a random guess. Not. I crouched down in front of the shadiest part of the tree which was mostly covered by pine needles and the other side of the hill showing the camp was blocked by a huge sleek green scaly body. I was in front of an awake but sleepy Aaron. He lifted his hand and touched my cheeks which were probably red I was so mad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ill explain later. I have to go to Olympus, but ill be back before dinner. I love you." I said leaning my head into his chest. By now most of the Apollo kids had backed off to give us some privacy. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight like he had so many other times before today.

"I love you too Rosee." I sighed,

"Finally, someone who just calls me Rosee and not Lady Roselyn. Ugh."

"So it's a good thing then?" he said laughing softly.

"Definitely. It makes me feel as normal as I can be being a goddess. Hey, you know Connor Stoll?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said raising an eyebrow.

"His middle name is Shane in case you ever need it." I said giggling.

"And how did you know that? He's never told anyone. Im not even sure if his brother Travis knows his middle name."

"Hmm, Travis and Connor Stoll. Travis Michael Stoll and Connor Shane Stoll. There you go. Ps, I had nothing to do with this." I said kissing his lips quickly before trying to pull away. And when I say 'try', I mean he pulled me back and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my waist. His tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my lips slowly, teasing him a bit. His tongue touched the tip of mine and it felt like a bolt of electricity was running up through it. His tongue swept over my bottom teeth, as I let out an unexpected moan. One of his hands found the bottom of my t-shirt and slid itself under, gently tracing figure eights on my lower back with his finger tips. God I loved it when he did that. His other hand started to wander around my back, landing finally on the edge of my hip and my lower back. I had one hand tracing his side, and the other firmly planted in his hair. Somebody coughed. Shit. I broke away expecting to see Thalia standing there, but instead it was some blonde guy with ray bans. Me, being the idiot I am though he was another Apollo camper.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rudely.

"Rosee!" whispered Aaron.

"What?"

"That's Lord Apollo."

"." I said untangling myself from Aaron. I stood up bringing Aaron with me. He put his arm around my waist protectively. Apparently, from my common knowledge of Greek Mythology Apollo was known for stealing the hearts of maidens, seducing them and dumping them cold.

"What would you like?" I asked again. Apollo's eyes were weary, like he had found something he was looking for. Aw come on! Not me.

"Who are you?' he asked sort of dazed.

"Roselyn."

"That's a very pretty name." he almost purred,

"Im sorry, and you are?" even though I already knew.

"Lord Phoebus Apollo. And very interested in you." He said winking.

"Oh, im sorry, I forgot to say my full name Apollo, I am Roselyn McCarthy, Aaron's girlfriend." I said smiling and clinging to Aaron. I heard a short snort of laughter coming from him; he was trying to hide it. Apollo's expression darkened as he turned to Aaron.

"Hades' boy hey?" he said disapprovingly.

"Yup!" he said leaning down and kissing me on the cheek with a wink. He knew what I was up to.

"Well, baby, I have to get to Olympus, go see my dad. Ill be back by dinner!" I said giving him one last tight hug and skipping down the hill. I heard Apollo following me,

"How are you going to get there?" I heard Apollo call from halfway up the hill. I looked up at Aaron who was glaring at Apollo's back. He met my eyes and I nodded. He turned and started stumbling down the other side of the hill. I looked back and gave Apollo my biggest sexy grin, and then with a wink I used my new teleportation skills. There was a flash of blue light and I was not on earth anymore. I was in the middle of a huge room filled with thirteen thrones. That might have to be adjusted. I thought to myself. Almost as if on cue, I saw something pop up out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a throne made of gold with little etchings of lightning bolts and music notes. I rolled my eyes, so cheesy. As I looked closer, I saw that it was between another throne made of gold that shone like the sun (oh I bet it would take a rocket scientist to figure that one out! *eye roll*) and one made of storm grey marble. Hmm, im guessing Athena. I walked up to the throne and sat down. My name was etched in the gold on the back of the throne which would be just above my head. I sat down and immediately thunder rumbled. When I looked around again, the thrones were filled. Currently in attendance I could see all of the gods. As I looked at each one, the name came to mind. _Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Hera. _They each nodded at me once, but Apollo gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes as he did so. My father spoke.

"Roselyn, Daughter of Hera and I, goddess of Music and Heroes, welcome to Olympus!" he bellowed. Everyone listened to him. Some like Ares and Hades looked bored.

"Um, thanks dad." I said, kind of embarrassed.

"I have just one question," asked Hermes,

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?" he said in all seriousness. I must have blushed scarlet because both my dad, Apollo and Artemis threw a death glare at him. He put his hands up in surrender, a trait Connor had obviously inherited.

"I was just wondering." He said sheepishly.

"To answer you're question Hermes, no im not." Some of the gods gasped, I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Im going to kill that little punk!" I said Hermes standing up from his throne. I hadn't noticed, but I had grown to at least twenty feet. Hmm, strange. Apollo stood up as well,

"With you there Hermes, but don't think you have a shot with her." He practically growled.

"I hate to interject boys, but I don't think Hades over there would be all that pleased if you killed his son." I stated simply, pretending to check my nails. I could see Aphrodite's eyes glinting; if she messed with me I swear I was going to behead her. Hades' head snapped up.

"Nico? He hasn't mentioned you."

"Yes Hades, I am dating Nico because I normally date people who ive never ever met in my life. It makes perfect sense doesn't it?" I said completely sarcastic. I got an approving laugh from Athena. Hades looked confused for a moment. I decided to clear the confusion.

"Aaron. Remember him?" I asked the lord of the dead.

"Oh, yes. I remember Aaron." I face palmed myself. I this was how it was going to be with the gods on Olympus, I wasn't sure that I would want to live here.

"Wait just a minute!" yelled my father. Apollo and Hermes who had been arguing during this time sat back down.

"You, Roselyn goddess of Music and Heroes is dating a _demigod_?" he asked slowly.

"Yup. That's pretty much It." everyone was quiet for a while which I sensed was highly unusual.

"I want to hear her sing!" said Aphrodite. My eyes grew wide.

"Um, no, that's alright." I said.

"Sing." She said giving me one of her best glares. It was pretty freaky I have to admit.

"Ok, ok!" I said standing up. "I need a duet partner." I said, looking at all the gods. They all immediately pointed to Apollo who was waving his hand in the air like a five year old who had to pee.

"Hmmm …" I said looking around with my finger on my chin in a thinking position.

"Oh! Oh!" I could hear Apollo.

"How about … Apollo?"

"YESSSSS!" he said punching his arm in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know … ummm … how about 'Good to You' by Marianas Trench?" the Canadian part of me said my favourite song off the top of my head. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I should know, Josh Ramsay is my son. Duh. And the rest are Hermes kids."

"Whatever. A Capella. On three." I said.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it.  
And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,  
and I'd be so good to you.  
I would.  
Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.  
Or I still have your letter, just got caught between  
someone I just invented, and who I really am  
and who I've become.  
And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.  
I can't be without you.  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. X2  
Yeah...  
I would.  
And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you_

The gods clapped as I caught my breath.

"Not bad kid, you've got potential." Said Hermes giving me yet _another_ wink. Apollo's hand snaked around my waist. I side-stepped out of his grasp and smacked him upside the head.

"_Boy. Friend_. Do you know the meaning?" I spat.

"How about: _ex_. Boy friend. Know the meaning?" he said stepping closer to me and pressing his lips against mine. He caught me off guard in the middle of taking a breath, so my mouth was vulnerably open. His tongue darted in and played around with unexplainable talent. I tried to push him off but he already had his iron grip arms around my waist. Idiot hadn't confined my legs. His legs were spread just enough apart …. I brought my right knee upwards as hard as I could and came in contact with his … manliness. His arms instinctively let go of my waist as he rolled around on the marble floor gasping and holding his crotch. Baby. I put a foot on his chest to stop him from rolling around. Took off his ray bans and put them on.

"If you _ever_ touch me again, you will wake up the next morning not able to have any more kids. Got it squirt?" I said. His eyes were kinda wide. I smirked, waved to the gods and walked out of the throne room. Great first impression right? Once I was outside I ran towards a temple, hoping they would have some sort of god friendly acid to wash out my mouth which tasted now like Sunny D. That was very weird. I figured out it must have been Poseidon's temple from all of the fountains. I scooped up some water in my hands and swished it around in my mouth. I didn't even care if the salt water was burning my throat. Once I could only taste salt in my mouth, I walked down the path getting some curious stares from other immortals. I got to a set of golden elevator doors. Wow, that is really weird. They dinged open when I pressed the button. I stepped inside as the doors closed I pulled out my Ipod with my amazing Dr. Dre headphones and blocked out the horrible elevator music that was streaming through hidden speakers. I blasted Eminem the entire way down, occasionally singing along to the good parts. The doors finally opened and I almost feinted when I recognized where i was. Yes, I have been to New York before jeez. I was standing in the elevator looking out at the lobby of the empire state building. I walked out into the lobby, nobody stopped to ask me why I was there. I looked at the clock hanging above the guy at the front desk; 4:30. If I was right, like Chiron said dinner was at seven, so I had a few hours to bum around Manhattan. I walked out of the lobby and walked around for a while, not bothering to worry if I got lost. I bought some new clothes, well the kind that I would buy anyways. The bag's basically filled with skinny jeans, short short's (because it was the middle of summer I forgot to mention), t-shirts, hoodie's and a new pair of Nike sneakers. Yeah, I guess I should explain that before I left Canada, I emptied out my bank account and that of Nic because he said I would need it before he died. So I had thousands of dollars on some credit card thingy the bank gave me. I thought about getting a haircut, but decided against it because I like my long black hair. Oh, and I bought a new watch! It was electric blue and I don't know how to describe it. But it's pretty freaking awesome. Anyways, I checked my new watch and it was about 6:30. I decided I should probably get back to camp. I walked into an empty alley and walked straight to the back. I made sure it wasn't on a busy street so that no innocent bystanders would be disintegrated. When I was fully in the back, I closed my eyes and saw a familiar bright light flash. I opened my eyes again and I was standing yet again at the top of the hill with the big tree. I walked down and headed towards a row of Greek style buildings. I walked up the porch to the one painted black with torches burning that held green fires and a scull and cross bones above the door. I was guessing that this was the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling come from inside, and the sound of Green Day. Then a shout from a voice ive never heard in my life.

"Come in!" I turned the black door knob and stepped in.

"Is Aaron here?" I asked the boy lying on his bed shirtless with only black skinny jeans on blasting Green day and reading a magazine. I assumed this was Aaron's half brother.

"Nope. Just me, you're the new girl right?" he said sitting up and putting the magazine down, then pausing the music coming from the Ipod touch stationed on his black dock.

"Apparently. Rosee, goddess of Heroes and Music." I said rolling me eyes and sitting on the bed across from the boy's bed.

"Nico Di Angelo, nice to meetcha Miss Goddess." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone. I could tell I was gonna like this kid.

"Shut it before I zap you." I said smirking.

"So, you and my brother hey?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I grabbed for a black pillow lying beside me on the bed and flung it across the room at him. He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I said trying not to laugh too hard.

"Nope! I think it's good for him yenno? And um, nice ray bans?" he said. I completely forgot that they were perched on the crown of my head. I took them off and actually looked at them for the first time. They were gold, like, _shinning_ gold and on the side it said 'Phoebus Apollo' in Greek.

"Oh, these? I practically emasculated Apollo about two hours ago." I said rolling my eyes and putting the sun glasses on. I had learnt walking around Manhattan that no matter how dark the place where you put them on was, it always looked like the sun was shinning and everything was abnormally bright. It took a while to get used to them, but I did after a while.

"And why exactly did you do such a thing?" said Nico gasping in faux horror.

"Because." I mumbled. I didn't want to admit that he had kissed me.

"Because why?" asked Nico, his tone suddenly serious.

"Because he's an ass." I said-I mean, mumbled again.

"I would agree, but im afraid me being only a demigod would get blasted to pieces just thinking that. What did he do?"

"Well, Aphrodite wanted me to sing, so I did against my will, but I didn't want to sing alone, so he did a duet with me, we sang 'Good to You' by Marianas Trench, know it?"

"Yeah, their alright I guess." He said, trying to obviously not offend me.

"So, when we were done, he tried to put his arm around my waist and I was like, 'Boy. Friend. Know the meaning?' and he was like, 'Ex. Boyfriend. Know the meaning?' and he practically attacked me with his tongue in front of all the gods, I mean how embarrassing! But then I kneed him in his manliness area and he rolled around on the floor for a while, but I stopped him by putting a foot on his chest, took his ray bans off his head, and then I said, 'if you _ever_ touch me again, you will wake up the next morning not able to have any more kids. Got it squirt?' and then I basically ran out of the throne room and bummed around Manhattan for a while." I said finishing the story. Nico looked like he wanted to murder Apollo.

"And do you have any idea why he kissed you?" growled Nico. This was going to be interesting.

"You have to promise not to tell ok?" I said seriously,

"I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed.

"Ok. I was born because Zeus and Hera wanted Apollo to stop running around and having kids, and basically when he saw me he would kill anything that got in his way to have me. And then we'd be married forever and yeah." I said quietly. My eyes teared up imagining what would happen if Aaron got in Apollo's way.

"Holy shit." Was all he said. I heard the door slam. I had been so concentrated on telling my story/secret that I hadn't noticed Aaron walk into the cabin. I burst into tears. This wasn't the way I had wanted to tell him.

"Ill get him." Said Nico jumping off the bed and running out of the cabin still shirtless. I sat there and hugged my knees, trying to stop crying. Hadn't I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore this morning in the car with Aaron? Well, that was way overdue. I heard the door open again and someone rushed in and hugged me so tight it could've only been Aaron.

"Im so sorry." I said through the tears.

"No, it's my fault, I didn't realize the situation you were in. its not you're fault. I should've gone with you to Olympus. I should've gone with you." He said quietly consoling me.

"You were too tired." I said, still crying but not as hard anymore. I just wanted my life to go back to normal, get up, get ready for school, eat breakfast with Nic, go to school, hang out with Nic, Aaron and Cammy (my best friend who had been going out with Nic, shit. How was I going to tell her?) at lunch, have classes with Nic, go to gym, then walk home with Aaron and do homework at his house until it was time to go home. Then go to sleep and repeat everything again the next day. But that didn't look like it was going to happen, now does it?

"Shhhh …." He said rubbing my back slowly, tracing figure eights with the tips of his fingers. I couldn't believe how much he was making me love him right now, I mean, we'd only been going out for three months before this, but we'd had a long history. Oh, so you want to know what happened. I guess I should tell you then, hey? Okay well, I met him about three years ago, when he just started going to my school. He didn't really have any friends, so I started to talk to him. Then he slowly became one of my best friends. That was the first year where we were only friends, but the second year got more dramatic. I started to go out with this guy named Taylor, and he was really nice for a while, but then he started being an asshole exactly like Aaron had tried to warn me about. But I didn't listen to Aaron and completely blew him off for like, five months. And then Taylor dumped me and I didn't know what to do anymore, because I had ditched Aaron. But the day after Taylor broke up with me I didn't go to school, so Aaron asked Nic what happened, and Nic told him, so Aaron skipped the whole afternoon of classes and ran to my house to make sure I was alright. I think that's around when I started to like him. Then as the second year ended we got closer, and would go out religiously to movies on Friday nights, and laugh at the lame ones, scream at the scary ones, and 'awe' at the romantic ones. I think the romantic ones where my favourite because whenever the guy would do something wrong, Aaron pointed out what he would've done, and how he would've solved that situation (which I thought was really sweet). And by then Cammy and Nic had confessed their love for each other, and started dating. So that must have been around the beginning of year three (the beginning of this year). That's when things got more serious between Aaron and I, and we didn't know what to do anymore. Whether to call them a best friend, or to call them a boyfriend/girlfriend. That's when things got WAAAAAAAY more complicated too, we started to have little fights about stupid things, and we wouldn't talk for days. And about four months ago, we got into the biggest fight that ive ever had with him. The subject? A girl who had her eyes on him. Yeah, stupid I know right? That fight lasted about two weeks, and only resolved because Cammy and Nic had done some scheming. Nic told Aaron that he was invited over on the Friday of the second week to watch some movies and hang out, saying that I wasn't going to be there, and that I was going to be having a sleepover at Cammy's. Cammy told me that her parents where out of town, and asked me if she could stay with us for the weekend. My mom (I have recently learnt she is not my, or Nic's real mom) was obviously in on it too because she said that Cammy could come over as long as her and Nic slept in separate rooms (haha very funny mom).

***flashback***

"Cammy, where are you?" I asked, switching the phone to my left ear so I could finish writing my homework.

"Ill be there in about five minutes, ill see you then! Bye!" she said as she hung up. I put the phone back down on its base and finished my French assignment that was due on Monday. Exactly on time, Cammy showed up as usual, with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder, her long curly blonde hair in a messy ponytail, and her storm grey eyes thinly lined with mascara and black eyeliner. She dumped her stuff in her room and we headed down to the basement, where the TV, computer, wii, Xbox, and pool table were. We picked out a classic Disney movie to watch first, our sleepover ritual. This time it was Hercules that got pulled off the shelf. Last time it had been Mulan, and the time before that it had been the Lion King. We popped the movie in and about ten minutes in of intense movie watching, Cammy looked at her watch, and stood up suddenly.

"I have to go to the bathroom, ill be back in five! Keep watching the movie." She said as she ran up the stairs just as Hercules started to sing 'Go the Distance'. I personally loved this song, so I sang along happily. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and assumed it was Cammy. I stopped singing and looked behind me. It wasn't Cammy, unless Cammy was a fifteen year old guy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"It's my house, shouldn't I be asking you?" I spat back, turning back towards the TV. He sat down beside me on the black leather couch.

"Im here to hang with Nic."

"He didn't tell me anything about that." I said coolly.

"And he told me that you were going to be at Cammy's." he replied, just as cold.

"Hmm." I said, my eyes were on the TV, but my brain was going a mile a minute.

"Look," he said slowly, I unglued my eyes from the movie and turned towards him, criss-crossing my legs on the soft leather.

"Im sorry."

"About?"

"The fight. It's stupid."

"No shit Sherlock." I said trying to not show any emotion. He moved closer to me.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I told you that she was a better friend then you."

"Neither do it."

"Well, I just wanted to say that, I kinda … I really …." I tried to keep my hopes down.

"Kinda really what?" I asked.

"I can't say it! Jeez, im a coward."

"You're not a coward." I stated simply.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have the guts to kiss you right now." he said quickly like he was trying to see my reaction to what he was going to say before he said it.

"Um …" was all that would come out of my mouth. I licked my lips; PS, to any of you stalkers out there, that's what I do when I get nervous. Before I could even made another sound, Aaron was on top of me, with one leg on either side of my legs, head bent down and he was kissing me passionately. I was really surprised, so I kept my eyes open for a few seconds, then I started kissing back and my eyes closed automatically. My hands wrapped around his neck, and his hands were on either side of my waist; pinning me to the couch. It kind of scared me when his tongue traced the curve of my lower lip, begging for entrance. I didn't know what else to do, so I let him in. his tongue danced around inside my mouth with unimaginable talent, it didn't feel weird, it felt special, and hot, and well ... perfect. He swept his tongue over my bottom teeth, and I shuddered. He let out a short, throaty laugh which was more like a moan. His tongue found its way back into his own mouth, and my eyes finally opened when I could feel his staggered breathing warm against my ear.

"Um …" was still the only thing that could come out.

***end of flashback***

"Hmm?"

"Sorry what?" I asked, still sort of dazed from the flashback.

"I asked if you were hungry." Said Aaron chuckling.

"Oh! Yeah, starving actually."

"We'll be about ten minutes late to dinner if we leave right now, let's go!" he said pulling me off the bed. We walked out of the cabin hand in hand, and I was actually really happy.

"So, are you mad about the Apollo thing?" I asked softly.

"…No." he decided.

"What?"

"Im not mad about it."

"Why did you slam the door then?"

"I was angry at first, but then I realized that you chose me, not him."

"Well of course I chose you!" I said kind of offended.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." he said dejectedly.

"Why not?"

"Who wouldn't want to date the, and I quote the Aphrodite cabin, 'The dreamy god of hot Ville.'" I let out a short loud laugh.

"Wow. That's kind of sad dontcha think?"

"A bit yeah."

"But why wouldn't I choose you?"

"Because, im just a stupid demigod, im not a god or anything. And plus, apparently he's very 'hot' or whatever all the girls say. I bet you that any one of them would dump fourteen guys if Apollo even winked at them." He said bitterly.

"Yeah, that's probably true … 99% of girls at camp would die from too much blood to the head if he kissed them. I was that one percent that sacked and threatened him." I said sheepishly.

"You_ sacked_ Apollo?"

"How do you think I jacked his sunglasses? I thought you knew me better." I said laughing a bit.

"So he seriously kissed you?"

"Do I have to say it again? Yes, he did. Then I sacked him, and washed out y mouth for half an hour in one of Poseidon's fountains."

"Holy shit, its now wonder I love you." He said smiling.

"You better! I just sacked Lord Apollo for you!"

"Oh you know I do." He said kissing my forehead and hugging me with one arm. We walked up the marble steps and into the dinning pavilion. Everyone went quiet when we walked in, and they all started staring.

"What? Did Connor and Travis put super glue in you're contacts? Take a picture it will last longer." I said to the campers walking towards the table where Thalia sat.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I looked at the silver plate sitting in front of me.

"Just think f what you want, and same thing for the drinks."

"oh." I said kind of stupidly. I stared at my plate and thought of the most Canadian thing I could think of. Let's just say I was missing home a lot.

"EW! What is that?" asked Thalia in disgust.

"Poutine, jeez. What's you're issue?" I said digging in to the fries covered with mozzarella cheese and gravy. She looked kind of appalled.

"Wanna try some?"

"Um …"

"Well, you don't really have a choice now do you?" I said scooping some off my plate and on to hers. She poked at it with her fork.

"Am I going to die?" she asked sceptically.

"Just eat it for gods sakes Thalia!" I said laughing at her stupidity. She picked up a measly fry with her fork and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit, then her grossed out expression changed.

"Hey! This actually is really good! What is it again?"

"Dog shit."

"You're an ass."

"Thank you!" I sad happily. She just smirked and continued eating her plain American food.

When dinner was over, Chiron stood up to read the announcements as Thalia had told me.

"Campers! There will be a campfire tonight at the amphitheatre, and we need more performers!" I heard a whole bunch of cheers from the Apollo cabin and Aphrodite cabin. Then I heard the voice of someone who will not make it through the night anymore. Stupid Percy.

"What about Rosee? Isn't she goddess of music?" he called. Our table was right beside his so I turned my full death glare on him. He just smiled and winked at me. _Zap!_ Oops.

"Sorry, my bad." I said smiling sweetly at a crispy Percy.

"That's a great idea Percy! At tonight's campfire, Rosee will be performing a few songs for us all. How exciting!" this time everyone cheered.

"Whatever." I muttered to a very amused looking crowd of campers.

"What are you going to sing?" cried one of the Aphrodite campers. I stood up,

"Anybody want a pre-view?" I called. The entire pavilion cheered.

"Ok! I need a beat from the Apollo cabin! You guys are awesome singers, you! You with the blonde hair and green eyes! Oh, sorry, I mean you there with the guitar! Do you know 'beside you'?"

"HECK YES! Who doesn't know Marianas Trench?" I had to laugh. If this is what all the Apollo guys were like, then they were nothing like their father.

"Good, now, on three."

"You bet!"

Kay good! On the count of three!" _one. Two. Three_. I gave him the finger signals. The boy started strumming his guitar, and smiled. He sat on top to the Apollo table, so I walked over and sat down beside him.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretence  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you

I will sing, nobody will break you, you!  
Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away  
Just trust in me, trust me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together  
'Cause I could do worse and you could do better

When your tears are spent on your last pretence  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence

And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you

And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you

"Well, there you go." I said, sort of out of breath. The entire pavilion exploded with applause.

"Awe, thanks guys." I said smiling. I looked around and saw some familiar faces smiling back. Aaron was smiling so big I thought his face was going to be permanently stretched like that.


End file.
